Totalnie Porażkowe Igrzyska cz.2
Drużyny Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 9 Intro Kamera pokazuje Hotel, w którym mieszkają uczestnicy. Na początek wchodzi do luksusowego pokoju, gdzie Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie oraz Dakota malują sobie paznokcie i rozmawiają. Justin siada obok nich, ale te nie cieszą się z tego powodu. LeShaniqua i Josh są masowani, a gdy okazuje się, że to Blaineley masuje Josha spada na nią cegła. Jennifer patrzy na nią zadowolona. LeShawna i Harold siedzą na sofie uśmiechając się do siebie. Następny pokój nie jest tak luksusowy jak poprzedni, ale jest dość duży i przytulny. Owen płacze nad zdjęciem Pana Kokosa, a w tym momencie zjawia się Izzy, która również go opłakuje. Ann Maria psika lakierem zbliżającego się do niej Ezekiela. Cody siedzi pomiędzy Gwen i Trentem, którzy są nim znudzeni i lekko podenerwowani, gdy nagle Sierra bierze go i ciągnie w inne miejsce, co ucieszyło Trenta i Gwen. Zoey i Mike całują się, gdy drużyny odciągają ich od siebie. Kolejny pokój jest zwyczajny i nie ma w nim nic specjalnego. Geoff i Lightning skaczą tam na sofie zaraz obok grającego w grę Sama. Sofa załamuje się, na co Sam nie zwraca uwagi. Staci mówi cały czas do B, a ten jedynie przewraca oczami. Na stołówce DJ gotuje, a Cameron rozdaje jedzenie. Tyler i Brady jedzą jego kanapki z radością, przez co rozzłoszczony Chef podaje im swoje, a oni mdleją. Heather i Duncan jedzą razem, lecz gdy Duncan chcę ją pocałować, ona odpycha go. Courtney podgląda ich zacierając ręce. Jeanette patrzy na Camerona, niosącego stertę talerzy. Gdy podstawia mu nogę, ten się przewraca, a kamera przechodzi do lochów, gdzie Eva, Jo oraz Brick robią pompki, na co Bridgette i Dawn patrzą ze zdziwieniem. Kiedy nagle obok nich przebiega mysz, Bridgette ucieka, a Dawn ją głaszcze. Noah leży wycieńczony, a Scott podrzuca bombę przez małe okienko, a gdy ona wybucha sceneria zmienia się i wszyscy znajdują się na ringu. Alejandro wciska przycisk i wszyscy z niego spadają, a na nim pojawia się logo. Po konkurencji nr. 6 Bridgette i Geoff siedzieli na trybunach dla osób, które jeszcze nie otrzymały medalu Geoff: Więc, gdzie ty byłaś? Bridgette: A tak, no więc ja i Lindsay utknęłyśmy w jakimś dziwnym miejscu. Lindsay w końcu zostawiła mnie samą... Retrospekcja Bridgette Bridgette siedziała skulona w kącie, gdy nagle zauważyła, że coś na nią patrzy Bridgette: Kim ty jesteś? Z ciemności były widoczna tylko para oczu, które wpatrywały się w Bridgette Bridgette: Geoff, gdzie jesteś? Nagle oczy zaczęły się zbliżać i wprost przed nią ukazał się czarny i mały kot Bridgette: Jaki słodki! Kot najeżył się i zaczął miauczeć bardzo głośno i dość dziwnie jak na kota Bridgette: Aaa! Bridgette zaczęła uciekać, jednak kot zaczął ją gonić Bridgette: Zostaw mnie! Bridgette wpadła prosto w Lindsay, która stała przed ścianą Lindsay: O hej Bridgette! Bridgette: A ty co tu robisz? Lindsay nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, ponieważ czarny kot dogonił Bridgette Lindsay: Jaki on słodki! Bridgette: Wcale, że nie! Coś z nim jest nie tak! Lindsay: Nie... On jest za słodki, żeby mogło być z nim coś nie tak... Lindsay wzięła kota i przytuliła go. Ten na początku wydawał się niegroźny, jednak kiedy Bridgette zaczęła się oddalać, kot zaatakował Lindsay, która zaczęła piszczeć i uciekać Koniec retrospekcji Bridgette: No i udało mi się uciec... Geoff: A co z Lindsay? Bridgette: Lindsay? O nie! Przed nimi pojawiła się Lindsay, cała poszarpana i zmęczona Geoff: Co jej się stało? Bridgette: Ty żyjesz! Lindsay: T... ten kot... Bridgette: Uciekłaś mu? Lindsay: On faktycznie... jest jakiś dziwny... Bridgette: Gdzie on jest? Lindsay: Chyba go zgubiłam... Lindsay nie zauważyła, że kot siedział na jej plecach Chris: Reprezentanci do skoku w dal i trójskoku, zapraszam! Do Chrisa podeszły Cody, Izzy, Sadie i Beth Chris: Jeszcze ktoś od Luzaków i Łamag! Zoey, Josh, Brick oraz Brady poszli razem z Chrisem na miejsce Konkurencje nr. 7 i 8 Uczestnicy stali pomiędzy dwoma polami. Pierwsze było przeznaczone do skoków w dal, a drugie do trójskoków Chris: No więc zrobimy w tym samym czasie dwie konkurencje. Obok was znajdują się dwa pola do skoków, różni ich niewiele szczegółów, ale chyba poradzicie sobie. W tym samym czasie skacze osoba z jednej strony, co osoba z drugiej strony. Więc, kto zaczyna? Brick: Ja mogę. Czas postawić poprzeczkę! Cody: Ja też mogę spróbować... Brick i Cody skoczyli, z czego Cody wziął udział w trójskoku. Jeanette i DJ sprawdzali wyniki Chris: Jak na razie oboje jesteście najlepsi! Kto was pobije? Izzy: Ja chcę spróbować tu i tu! Chris: Co? No dobrze... Izzy skoczyła na pierwszym polu, a potem szybko pobiegła na drugie i również skoczyła Jeanette: Pobiła Cody'ego... DJ: I Bricka też! Chris: Czyli jak na razie Izzy może pozbawić jedną osobę zwycięstwa! Kto następny? Pokazują się fragmenty ze skoków Beth i Cody'ego z pierwszego pola oraz Sadie i Brady'ego z drugiego pola Chris: Jak na razie Izzy jest nadal najlepsza! Czy ktoś ją pobije? Izzy bawiła się medalami, które wisiały na drążku. W tym czasie Zoey i Josh ustawili się na miejscach Chris: Mam nadzieję, że nas zaskoczycie... Zoey skoczyła i... Jeanette: Ruda wygrywa! Josh skoczył i... DJ: Josh skoczył dalej niż Izzy, niewiele, ale to on wygrywa... Chris zabrał medale, które śliniła Izzy i wręczył je Zoey i Josh'owi, którzy chcieli przybić piątkę, ale spojrzeli na LeShaniquę i powstrzymali się Chris: Dołączcie do Lightninga, a uczestnicy w skoku wzwyż i o tyczce idą ze mną! Chris zauważył, że idzie sam Chris: Halo! Kto bierze udział w następnej konkurencji? Bridgette: Już idziemy! Bridgette, Lindsay i Jennifer idą do Chrisa Jennifer: O co to za słodki kotek na twoich plecach? Bridgette: To on! Bridgette zaczęła uciekać, a Lindsay stanęła i zaczęła piszczeć Lindsay: Zabierz go! Zabierz! Jennifer: Bez przesady... On przecież jest taki słodki! Jennifer wzięła go i przytuliła, a Bridgette i Lindsay schowały się za Chrisem Bridgette: Uważaj na niego... On jest... Lindsay: ...dziwny! Nagle kot się najeżył i zaatakował Jennifer Jennifer: Aaa! Zabierzcie go! Jennifer zaczęła się szarpać z kotem Chris: Zrób coś z nim! Jeanette: Chyba żartujesz! Mam alergię na koty... Chris: Na pewno? Jeanette: Może. Mogę mieć, bo nigdy nie miałam kota. Wolę nie sprawdzać... Jeanette uśmiechnęła ''się sarkastycznie 'w stronę Chrisa, a w tym czasie Jennifer wyrzuciła kota daleko od siebie'' '''Bridgette: Gdzie on jest? Jennifer: Ja żyję! Nagle rozległ się pisk Blaineley: Aaa! Co to jest? Chris: Możemy już rozpocząć następne konkurencje? Tak? No to idziemy! Konkurencje nr. 9 i 10 Chris przystanął w miejscu, gdzie będą odbywać się skok o tyczce i wzwyż. Uczestniczą w nich oprócz Jennifer, Bridgette i Lindsay, Dawn, Sierra i LeShaniqua, która tylko przyszła na miejsce i położyła się na materacu LeShaniqua: Jakby co, to ja nie skaczę... Miałam uczestniczyć, ale już trudno... Chris: No cóż, macie większe szanse na wygraną! I dlaczego jest was tak mało? Bridgette: Bo tylko Lindsay i Jennifer biorą udział w jednej konkurencji, a reszta w obu. Chris: Okej... No to bierzemy się do roboty! W skoku o tyczce pierwsza brała udział Jennifer. Skoczyła i udało jej się nie strącić drążka. Dawn strąciła drążek, a tyczka Sierry złamała się. Bridgette udało się wykonać skok poprawnie Chris: A więc ostateczna walka rozegra sie pomiędzy Bridgette i Jennifer. Najpierw zobaczmy, jak pójdzie dziewczynom skok wzwyż... Pokazują się momenty, gdy Sierra strąca drążek, podobnie jak Bridgette. Za to Lindsay i Dawn przeskoczyły przez drążek Chris: A więc Dawn i Lindsay również walczą o medal! Kto wygra walkę? Jako pierwsze wyruszyły Jennifer i Lindsay, a drążek w obu konkurencjach był bardzo wysoko... Jennifer: Damy radę, tak? Lindsay: No nie wiem... Jak sobie przypomnę o... Jennifer: Zapomnij o nim! On już nie wróci... Nagle za nimi pojawił się kot Jennifer: Znowu? Jennifer i Lindsay zaczęły uciekać, przeskakując przez drążki Chris: Brawo! Czy Bridgette i Dawn też uda się przeskoczyć drążek? Bridgette: Ja rezygnuję! On nadal tam jest i nie chcę, aby mnie dopadł... Chris: A więc jeden medal wędruje do Jennifer! Jennifer bierze medal i ucieka na trybuny Chris: Zatem Dawn, twoja kolej! Dawn spojrzała na kota, a ten spokojnie do niej podbiegł Lindsay: Co on robi? Dawn: Wiem, co działa na takie zwierzęta, jak on... Dawn pogłaskała go i wypuściła do miejsca, gdzie wcześniej się znajdował. Niestety, kot obtarł się o słupek podtrzymujący drążek, który spadł Chris: Lindsay wygrywa! Dawn: Ale ja nawet nie zaczęłam... Chris: Twoja strata! Przechodzimy do następnych konkurencji! A są to rzuty! Konkurencje nr. 11-13 DJ i Jeanette przynoszą młot, kulę i oszczep Chrisowi, a przed nim stoją Izzy, Eva, Geoff, Chef, Sierra, LeShawna, Beth oraz Sadie Chris: Zaraz... ma ktoś zamiar reprezentować Talenty? Cody: Nie! Jesteśmy tylko we dwoje, więc chyba kilka konkurencji możemy sobie odpuścić? Chris: Wasza strata... Kolejność jest dowolna, jednak każdą rzeczą drużyna może rzucić lub pchnąć tylko raz. Zrozumiano? Izzy: Tak! Ja chcę pierwsza! Eva: Tylko nawet nie pchaj się do kuli! To jest moja konkurencja! Izzy: Okej... Izzy chce młotek! Izzy wzięła młot i rzuciła nim dość daleko Sadie: Teraz ja! Też wybieram młotek... Sadie ledwo uniosła młot, jednak potem rozpędziła się i wyrzuciła go dość daleko, jednak Izzy była zdecydowanie lepsza Beth: No to teraz ja! Beth wzięła oszczep i wyrzuciła go, jednak ten wbił się w ziemię kilka metrów przed nią Beth: O nie! Beth (pokój zwierzeń): Ciężko mi celowo zawalać zadania, ale to wszystko dla Katie! Geoff: Moja kolej! Geoff wziął kulę i wyrzucił ją dość daleko Chef: Ja teraz biorę wszystko! Chef rozpędził się i wziął oszczep i rzucił nim bardzo daleko, jednak przekroczył linię Chef: Teraz kula! Kula Chefa wylądowała zaraz obok kuli Geoffa Chef: No i młot! Młot Chefa znalazł się pomiędzy młotem Izzy, a młotem Sadie Chris: To jeszcze, tak dla przypomnienia, Modelkom została jeszcze do rzutu kula, Wojownikom kula i oszczep, a Luzakom młot i oszczep Pokazują się fragmenty, jak Sierra rzuca oszczepem przekraczając linię oraz jak Geoff rzuca młotem Chris: No to wychodzi, że rzut młotem zwycięża Izzy! Izzy: Yay! Nareszcie! Izzy zabrała medal i uciekła Chris: LeShawna, chyba twoja kolej... LeShawna: Okej... LeShawna wzięła oszczep do ręki Chris: Nie masz zbyt wielkiej konkurencji... Jedynie Beth wykonała rzut poprawnie, jednak wynik jest zbyt słaby na wygraną... Po prostu rzuć i nie przechodź przez linię! LeShawna: To da się zrobić! LeShawna rozpędziła się i wyrzuciła oszczep dość daleko (a przynajmniej dalej niż Beth) LeShawna: I jak? Wygrałam? Chris: Jeśli nie przekroczyłaś linii to tak! LeShawna spojrzała na DJa, który sprawdzał, czy rzut jest spalony, czy nie DJ: Medal należy do LeShawny! LeShawna: Tak! LeShawna otrzymała medal Chris: No to została jeszcze kula! Kto będzie reprezentować Modelki? W miejscu gdzie siedziały Beth i Sadie była pustka Chris: No to chyba została Eva... Zaczynaj! Eva: Wiem co robić! Eva wzięła kulę i zaczęła się kręcić, aż wyrzuciła kulę w dal Chris: Eva zdobywa następny medal! A my przechodzimy do pływania! Konkurencja nr. 14 Geoff, Bridgette, Katie, Cody oraz Sierra czekali na start ubrani w stroje kąpielowe Sierra: Hej Cody! Cody: Sierra? Ty też bierzesz udział w pływaniu? Sierra: Tak! Ale na pewno ty mnie pokonasz! Cody: Tak myślisz? Sierra: Oczywiście! Bridgette: Na pewno chcesz walczyć ze mną? Geoff: To tylko dla frajdy! Bridgette: No wiem, ale chyba nie dasz rady mnie pokonać! Geoff: A chcesz się przekonać? Bridgette: To płyń! Geoff: Co? Chris dmuchnął w gwizdek, a Bridgette, Cody i Katie wskoczyły do wody. Geoff dopiero po chwili wskoczył do wody Sierra: Płyń Cody! Na pewno wygrasz! Chris: Nie chcę nic mówić, ale ty też bierzesz udział w tych zawodach! Sierra: No tak! Sierra zaczęła płynąć, a doganiając Cody'ego, który był na ostatnim miejscu, złapała go za rękę i zaczęła go ciągnąć do mety Sierra: Musisz to wygrać! Tymczasem Sadie i Beth dopingowały Katie, przepychając się Sadie: Dalej Katie! Wygrasz to! Beth: Nie poddawaj się! Sadie: Odsuń się ode mnie! Beth: A ty przestań mnie deptać! Sadie: Jak się odsuniesz, to przestanę! Beth: Nie! Ja znacznie lepiej dopinguję Katie! A to jest najlepsze miejsce i dlatego jest moje! Sadie: Nie, moje miejsce jest najlepsze! Twoje jest takie... kiepskie... Beth: Grr! Sadie: A zresztą to... Spójrz tam! Beth odwróciła się, a Sadie ją popchnęła i kibicowała dalej. Za to Bridgette i Geoff widząc, jak Sierra i Cody ich wymijają znacznie przyspieszyli Geoff: Nie damy im wygrać! Bridgette: Nie w tej konkurencji! Bridgette i Geoff coraz bardziej przyspieszali, jednak nie mogli dogonić Sierry, ani Cody'ego Cody: Doganiają nas! Sierra: Co?! Nie pozwolę na to! Jednak Bridgette i Geoff byli tuż za nimi Geoff: Narka, luzerzy! Sierra: Nie! Sierra nie dawała za wygraną i cała czwórka płynęłą równo, a Katie znajdowała się na samym końcu, jednak mimo to, Sadie i Beth jej kibicowały Chris: Już tak blisko mety! A zwycięzcą jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Jako pierwszy z wody wynurzył się Geoff Chris: ...Geoff! Sierra: Nieeee! Geoff spojrzał na Bridgette Bridgette: Jednak mnie pokonałeś! Gratulacje! Geoff: Dzięki, skarbie... Chris: Zobaczmy, kto zdobędzie kolejne medale... Konkurencje nr. 15-18 Kolejna konkurencja to żeglarstwo... LeShaniqua: To się nazywa jakaś rozrywka! LeShaniqua zamiast płynąć do mety, strącała zawodników z żaglówek Sierra: Cody! LeShaniqua strąciła Cody'ego z żaglówki, a Katie, Sadie i Beth próbują jej uciec LeShaniqua: Jesteście moje! Katie: Płyń! Beth: Dlaczego my cały czas stoimy w miejscu? Sadie: Bo nas obciążasz! LeShaniqua płynęłą w ich stronę Sadie: Czas pozbyć się zbędnego balastu! Beth: Co masz na myśli? Sadie popchnęła Beth, a ta pociągnęła Katie za sobą Sadie: Nie! Sadie odwróciła się, a wprost na nią wpadła LeShaniqua Katie: Sadie! Beth: Po czymś takim zostanie jej ślad... Katie oraz Beth popłynęły w stronę zniszczonej żaglówki, na której leżała Sadie Katie: Sadie, nic ci nie jest? Sadie: Auu! Nic, tylko głowa mnie boli... Katie: Poświęciłaś się, aby ratować mnie i Beth! Sadie: Wszystko dla przyjaciół! Sadie przytuliła Katie, a Beth patrzyła na nie zazdrosna Sadie (pokój zwierzeń): 'Tak! Wiem, że głupio udawać ranną, ale to wszystko dla Katie! ''LeShaniqua tymczasem stała na żaglówce naprzeciwko Sierry '''Sierra: Wjechałaś w mojego Cody'ego! Cody: Przecież tylko żaglówka ucierpiała, a ja jestem cały... Sierra: Cii! LeShaniqua: Teraz czas na ciebie! LeShaniqua płynęła prosto w Sierrę, ta jednak w ostatniej chwili wyminęła ją Sierra: Ha! Teraz moja kolej! LeShaniqua jednak była na tyle rozpędzona, że nie mogła się zatrzymać LeShaniqua: Nie panuję nad tym! LeShaniqua w końcu zahamowała, jednak już poza metą Chris: LeShaniqua, oto twój medal! LeShawna: Co? LeShaniqua: Dzięki! Nawet nie musiałam się starać! Chris: Przejdźmy do skoków do wody! Pokazuje się trampolina, na której stoją Brady i Justin Brady: Czy ja mam czasem deja vu? Justin: Nie gadaj! Przeszkadzasz mi się skupić! Brady: A ty przestań marudzić, tylko skacz! Justin: Okej, okej! Justin chciał się rozpędzić, ale w pewnym momencie spojrzał na Brady'ego Justin: Ale jeszcze jedno... Brady: Co? Justin: To! Justin strącił Brady'ego z trampoliny, a potem skoczył i zabrał medal trzymany przez Chrisa Brady: To nie fair! Justin: Ale i tak wygrywam! DJ: Chris, teraz ma być Łucznictwo... Chris: A niby skąd możesz wiedzieć? DJ: No tak jest napisane w scenariuszu... Jeanette wybuchnęła śmiechem Chris: No dobra, idziemy! Przed trzema kręcącymi się tarczami stały Katie, Beth i Sadie Chris: A tak w ogóle, to która z was bierze udział? Sadie: Tak naprawdę to Katie, ale strzelamy wszystkie! Chris: No dobra! Sadie, Katie i Beth trafiły we wszystkie tarcze, może nie w sam środek, ale były blisko Chris: No to chyba wygrywacie! Jeanette wręcza Katie medal, a ta przytula Beth i Sadie, które zmierzyły się wzrokiem Chris: Kto jest chętny do tenisa? Blaineley: Oczywiście, że ja! Z kim się zmierzę? Na korcie po jednej stronie stała Blaineley, a po drugiej Cody i Sierra Blaineley: Co to ma znaczyć? Dlaczego ich jest dwóch, a ja jestem sama? Chris: No wiesz... Możemy ci dać kogoś z twojej drużyny! Blaineley patrzyła na Sadie i Beth kłócące się Blaineley: Nie, dzięki. Sama już sobie lepiej poradzę... Cody zaserwował, piłka nie doleciała do Blaineley Blaineley: Phi! I z tobą się będę musiała męczyć? Sierra: Ja gram razem z nim! Sierra odbiła piłkę, która trafiła prosto w głowę Blaineley Blaineley: Auu! No i właśnie o to mi chodzi, że ja gram sama na was dwóch! Sierra: No to się poddaj! Blaineley: Nie! Ja się nigdy nie poddaje! Blaineley odbijała wszystkie piłki, zdobywając wszystkie punkty Chris: Jeśli teraz ci się uda, co jest bardzo prawdopodobne, to zdobywasz medal i przechodzisz dalej! Josh: Tak! Dalej Blaineley! Jennifer: Ty jej kibicujesz? Josh: Nie tak wprost... Po prostu jest w twojej drużynie i nie chcę, abyś przez słabą drużynę wyleciała z gry! Jennifer: Ooo! To takie słodkie! Jennifer (pokój zwierzeń): 'Ta akurat! Bo dam się nabrać... '''Josh (pokój zwierzeń): '''Chyba to łyknęła! ''Blaineley tymczasem podrzuciła piłkę, odbiła, a piłka leciała wprost w Cody'ego. Wszystko się spowolniło... '''Sierra: Cody... Cody wziął rakietę i zamknął oczy Blaineley: Jeszcze tylko trochę... Rakieta Cody'ego odbiła piłkę... Cody: Tak! ... jednak nie aż tak mocno, aby przelecieć nad siatką, a wszystko wraca do normalności Chris: Zwycięża Blaineley! Blaineley: Taaak! Obok podskakującej Blaineley przelatuje medal Blaineley: Hej! Jeanette: No co? Już tyle medali wręczałam, że mogę sobie kilka odpuścić... DJ: Tak w sumie, to ja dałem ich chyba więcej... Jeanette: Zamknij się! Chris: Zostały jeszcze tylko dwie konkurencje! Następna to koszykówka, do której potrzeba trzyosobowych drużyn, a tylko z drużyny Łamag aż tyle osób nie otrzymało jeszcze medali, więc naradźcie się, kto otrzyma medal, a kto zawalczy w dogrywce z resztą uczestników, czyli... Beth i Sadie z drużyny Modelek, Dawn i Cody z drużyny Talentów oraz Sierra z drużyny Wojowników! Pokazują się wszystkie drużyny, a Łamagi oddalają się od reszty Konkurencja nr. 19, tak jakby Cała drużyna Łamag usiadła, a stał jedynie Chef Chef: No wiecie, jestem tak jakby kapitanem drużyny, więc to ja wybiorę kto zostanie w grze, a kto powalczy w dogrywce... Scott: Zaraz, zaraz... Teraz już rozumiem... Brick: O co chodzi? Scott: Zrobiłeś to specjalnie! Chef: Ale co? Scott: To wszystko! Wiedziałeś o wszystkim, więc specjalnie zawalałeś niektóre konkurencje, aby z naszej drużyny odpadło jak najwięcej osób! Chef: Wcale nie! Scott: Przyznaj się! Przecież wy mi wierzycie? Noah: Moim zdaniem... to ma sens... Brady: No tak... Chef: Nie chcecie mi wierzyć to nie. W takim razie ja, żołnierz i blondyna idziemy do Chrisa. A wam życzę powodzenia! Chef (pokój zwierzeń): '''No dobra, wiedziałem o wszystkim, ale jednak spodziewałem się, że Bridgette zwycięży w pływaniu... Ale wracając do rzeczy, to i tak oni robią to, co ja każę! '''Scott: Czekaj, Bridgette! Zostawisz nas? Bridgette: Przecież ja nawet nie byłam po waszej stronie... Brady: Ale jak to? Bridgette: Nie głosowałam tak jak wy, po prostu na początku się tylko nad tym namyślałam, a wy wzieliście mnie na siłę... Scott: Jesteś z... Nagle coś uderzyło Scotta w głowę, a ten padł na ziemię Bridgette: Sory, chłopaki... Zresztą macie nadal szansę w dogrywce... Noah: Ja tu i tak nie chciałem być... Brady: A ja nie mogę walczyć z Beth! Bridgette razem z Brickiem i Chefem poszli do Chrisa Chris: A jednak wiedziałem, że się nie poddasz! Chef: Gram do końca, nie poddaję się. Chris: A szczerze twój wybór mnie zdziwił... To oczywiste, że wziąłeś Bricka, ale Bridgette? Chef: Myślałem, że ona wygra inną konkurencję, a zamiast niej miał być ten laluś... Chris: No dobra, oto wasze medale. A teraz czas zacząć dogrywkę! Dogrywka (Konkurencja nr. 20) Na torach nie było wyznaczonego miejsca dla każdego jak poprzednio, po prostu wszyscy stali i czekali na start Chris: To jest zwyczajny wyścig z niespodziankami! DJ: Jednak będzie bez niespodzianek, brak kosztów... Chris: A niech to! No cóż, to mamy osiem osób, w pierwszych dwóch okrążeniach wylecą po dwie osoby, a w następnych po jednej! I jeszcze jedno pytanie... Co się stało z nim? Wskazał na leżącego na ziemi Scotta Brady: Dostał czymś w głowę... i stracił przytomność... Chris: No dobra... w takim razie można go uznać za wyeliminowanego... Start! Uczestnicy wystartowali, oprócz Scotta, który nadal leżał Chris: Trzeba będzi go wziąć, zanim go reszta podepta... DJ: Okej. Chris: Zanieś go do Limuzyny Przegranych... Ostatecznie to ma najgorszy wynik w wyścigu, a raczej jak na razie to się nie obudzi... DJ wykonał polecenie Chrisa i zaniósł go do Limuzyny Przegranych, która czekała na resztę zawodników. Tymczasem na prowadzenie wysunęli się Dawn, Sierra oraz Brady, za nimi znajdowały się Beth i Sadie, a na samym końcu biegli Noah i Cody Noah: A może lepiej teraz dam sobie z tym spokój... Przecież i tak nie wygram! Cody: Ja właśnie chcę zostać! Nie chcę jeszcze żegnać się z grą! Noah: A sądzisz, że dasz radę ich dogonić? Cody: Może w końcu się zmęczą! Noah: Jak sobie chcesz... Cody nieznacznie przyspieszył, a Noah za to zwolnił Sierra: Gdzie jest Cody? Dawn: Wychodzi na to, że nadal ma w sobie wolę walki i liczy, że uda mu się zostać w grze... Sierra: Naprawdę? Dawn: Chyba tak! Sierra: Łii! Sierra w podskokach przebiegła przez metę, a zaraz za nią Dawn, za to obok Brady'ego coś wybuchło Brady: Przecież nie miało być niespodzianek! Chris: No ale jednak odzyskaliśmy trochę forsy skracając serię i robiąc dużą eliminację! Brady: Ehh... Następny na mecie był Cody, który wyminął walczące ze sobą Sadie i Beth Sadie: Muszę trochę przyspieszyć, bo wylecę... Ale może zrobię lekką nadzieję Beth, żeby myślała, że da radę ze mną wygrać! Sadie przekroczyła metę, a zaraz za nią Beth, która ją wyminęła Chris: Czyli wychodzi na to, że następnym wyeliminowanym jest Noah! Noah: Jaka szkoda... Tracicie jedną z nielicznych normalnych osób! Noah wsiadł do Limuzyny Przegranych, a głowa nadal nieprzytomnego Scotta znajdowała się na barku Noaha Chris: Gramy dalej! Teraz też odpadną dwie osoby! Sierra nadal była pierwsza, za nią znajdował się Brady, który wyprzedził opadającą z sił Dawn. Sadie była na samym końcu, a Beth powoli doganiała Cody'ego Cody: Już nie daję rady! Wymiękam! Beth: Ja to robię dla Katie! Wygram dla niej! Beth znacznie przyspieszyła, przez co zaczęła doganiać Dawn, która była już blisko mety razem z Bradym i Sierrą. Cody za to został wyprzedzony przez Sadie Sierra: A gdzie jest mój Cody? Beth: Chyba na samym końcu... Sierra: CO?! Nie!!! Brady, Dawn i Beth ukończyli kolejne okrążenie, a Sierra stanęła w miejscu i czekała na Cody'ego Sierra: Gdzie jesteś, Cody? Nagle przez metę przebiegła Sadie oraz biegnąc znacznie wolniej, Cody Chris: Sierra, Cody, wylatujecie z gry! Sierra: No trudno! I tak bez ciebie nie dałabym rady! Cody: A przynajmniej wylecieliśmy razem! Sierra i Cody przytulili się poszli w stronę Limuzyny Przegranych Chris: No i w grze została tylko czwórka! Kto wygra i zostanie w grze? Brady, Beth, Dawn czy Sadie? Brady widocznie wysuwał się coraz bardziej do przodu, a jednak Beth starała się go dogonić, za to Sadie przyspieszała coraz bardziej i zaczęła wymijać Dawn Sadie: Sory, dziwaczko, ale ja nie mogę wylecieć! Dawn była już kompletnie zmęczona i nie dała rady biec dalej. Brady, Beth i Sadie przebiegli przez metę Chris: Następną wyeliminowaną jest Dawn! Wsiadaj do Limuzyny... Dawn: Czekaj, muszę odetchnąć! DJ: Spokojnie, zaniosę cię... Dawn: Serio? Dzięki. Jeanette: Ale lizus... DJ: Wcale, że nie! Po prostu lubię pomagać! Jeanette: Phi! DJ zaniósł Dawn do Limuzyny, gdzie jeszcze było trochę wolnego miejsca Chris: Zostały dwa okrążenia do końca! Brady był już w połowie okrążenia, a Beth starała się za wszelką cenę go pokonać Beth: Brady, czekaj! Brady przystanął posłusznie i podszedł do niej, a ta go pocałowała Sadie: O fuj! Co za desperatka! Sadie w tym czasie wyminęła całującą się parę Beth: Tylko nie to! Nie mogę przegrać! Nie z Sadie! Beth próbowała dogonić Sadie, a Brady stał zamurowany Chris: Beth i Sadie właśnie przebiegły przez metę, więc Brady, wylatujesz z gry! Brady nagle się ocknął Brady: Co? Chris: Odpadasz! Wykiwała cię twoja dziewczyna! Brady: Czyli, że ona zrobiła to celowo? Brady posmutniał i poszedł do Limuzyny Przegranych Chris: No i zostały dwie osoby! Tylko jedna z nich otrzyma medal i przejdzie dalej! Beth dogoniła Sadie z łatwością Beth: Pokonam cię! I będę najlepszą przyjaciółką Katie! Sadie: Ja nią byłam od początku i będę dalej! Beth: A ty nawet nie wiesz, co ona mi powiedziała w PWTP! Bo ciebie wtedy nie było! Sadie: Nie moja wina! Beth: Właśnie, że twoja! Dałaś się zwabić jak jakaś ofiara! Sadie: No i co? I tak to ja wygram! Sadie i Beth zaczęły się przepychać, a Katie dopingowała im obu Sadie: Została ostatnia prosta! Beth: Ostatnia prosta do Katie! Sadie: Jesteś zbyt wielką psycholką aby przyjaźnić się z Katie! Beth: Odwołaj to! Sadie: Nigdy! Beth popchnęła Sadie, a ta upadła na ziemię Katie: A czy to na pewno było fair? Beth chciała dobiec do mety, jednak Sadie złapała ją za nogę Katie: Dalej Sadie! Dalej Beth! Blaineley: Może się zdecydujesz? Katie: Co? Blaineley: Przecież one o ciebie walczą! Katie: Serio? Blaineley: Tak! Obie chcą się z tobą przyjaźnić, ale nie nawzajem się nienawidzą! Musisz którąś wybrać! Katie: Sadie! Blaineley: Że co? Chris: Sadie wygrywa! Sadie leży na linii mety, a Beth znajduje się tuż za nią Beth: Nieee! Beth została zaprowadzona do Limuzyny Przegranych, a do poobijanej Sadie podbiegła Katie Katie: Wygrałaś to! Sadie: Dla mojej NPdKŻ wszystko! Katie: Yay! Sadie i Katie przytuliły się Chris: No to chyba już koniec odcinka! Niech Limuzyna odjeżdża! Katie: Nie! Ja chcę zrezygnować... Sadie: Co? Katie: Nie chcę, żebyśmy przez ten program znów się kłóciły... Sadie: Masz rację! Katie i Sadie weszły do Limuzyny Przegranych, która odjechała Chris: No to teraz już mamy koniec! Odpadło... dziewięć osób! Czy w następnym odcinku odpadnie podobna liczba osób? Oglądajcie następny odcinek Drużyn Totalnej Porażki! Koniec xD Klip Specjalny Wszyscy siedzą i gnieżdżą się w Limuzynie Noah: No cóż, myślałem, że odjadę sam, w spokoju... Nagle budzi się Scott Scott: Co się stało? Gdzie ja jestem? I dlaczego mnie tak boli głowa? Dawn: Dostałeś czymś twardym w głowę i podczas dogrywki byłeś nieprzytomny, przez co miałeś najgorszy wynik i odpadłeś! Scott: Już nawet wiem, kto tym czymś rzucił... Brady: Czyli ten pocałunek, oznaczał, że zrywasz ze mną? Beth: Oczywiście, że nie! Teraz możemy być razem, skoro nie jesteśmy w programie! Brady: W takim razie... to ja zrywam z tobą! Beth: Co? Brady: Dzięki temu programowi zrozumiałem, że nie zasługujesz na mnie, a do tego ciągle mnie olewałaś i do tego przez ciebie wyleciałem z gry! Beth: No wiesz... Brady: Dość! Teraz nasze drogi się rozchodzą! Ty znajdziesz kogoś dla siebie, a ja... Brady spojrzał na Katie i Sadie Brady: A ja już znalazłem dziewczyny dla siebie... Brady usiadł między Katie i Sadie, a one tylko chichotały Beth: No trudno, przecież miałam tylu chłopaków, więc na pewno kogoś znajdę! Scott: To chyba jednak tylko głupi sen... Noah: Niestety, to nie sen... Ankiety Jak ci się podobał odcinek? 5 4 3 2 1 Czy podobała ci się "duża eliminacja"? Tak <3 Tak, ale z pewnymi wyjątkami... Nie :( Czyja eliminacja najbardziej cię ucieszyła? Scott Noah Sierra Cody Dawn Brady Beth Katie i Sadie A która najmniej? Scott Noah Sierra Cody Dawn Brady Beth Katie i Sadie Której drużynie teraz najbardziej kibicujesz? Modelki Talenty Łamagi Luzaki Wojownicy Kategoria:Odcinki Drużyn Totalnej Porażki